Research in vascular biology and cardiovascular science is rapidly progressing. At the same time, however, physician scientists have increasing clinical responsibilities which they must personally attend to in order to fulfill reimbursement requirements. Additionally, with the aging of the population, the number of patients with vascular disease is increasing. Thus, there is less time for research in vascular biology and cardiovascular science and fewer physician scientists are advancing the discipline. With this background, it is clear that proper training in research in vascular biology and cardiovascular science is critical for those physician scientists who will be the leaders in our field over the next decade(s). In the current proposal, both basic laboratory science and health services research are available to trainees. The Jobst Vascular laboratory has a long history of collaborative research with basic scientists in the investigation of research in vascular biology. An $186,000,000 comprehensive Cardiovascular Center opened June 13, 2007. This Center localizes all primary services involved in the care and treatment of patients with cardiovascular disease including Vascular Surgery, Vascular Medicine, Cardiac Surgery, Cardiology, Interventional Radiology, and Stroke Neurology. A similar research facility is planned which will allow centralization of those scientists involved in cardiovascular research. Additionally, the University of Michigan is well known in the country for its strengths in health services research. With the Cardiovascular Center coming to fruition, the present proposal to continue a successful training grant proposal in vascular biology and cardiovascular sciences remains extremely timely. This proposal involves a number of faculty from various disciplines including Vascular Surgery, Cardiovascular Medicine, General Surgery, Human Genetics, Internal Medicine, Pathology, Pharmacology, Radiology, Surgery/Physiology, Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine, and Health Services Research. Trainees can choose a basic science/translational science pathway, or a health services research pathway of training. There is a didactic component in addition to the trainee working with individual faculty. The common thread in this program is the emphasis on the study of vascular biology and cardiovascular science with the ultimate goal to produce the next generation of leaders in academic vascular biology and cardiovascular science.